The Cure To Boredom
by OnlyEscape
Summary: No one like being cooped up in a medical bed. Luckily, after Peter Parker comes into their lives, the hospital is suddenly a lot less boring. Or a number of times when Peter keeps various people from dying from a serious condition called boredom. (Will include Homecoming characters) Rated T just for safety.


**Chapter 1: Bruce and His Future**

* * *

Bruce was a doctor and a scientist.

Mainly a scientist.

That being said, it wasn't rare for him to stay up at ungodly hours of the morning, looking over some chemical compound or microscope. Some people consider him to be not getting enough sleep, and working sleep deprived around multiple dangerous chemicals isn't the smartest idea. Yet Bruce considered himself in a much better state than Tony, (who was only alive because of Mother Nature's holy creation of coffee). And Bruce knew that out of most of the avengers, he was one the most careful and thoughtful.

This was only disproved by the fact that he was currently in a medical bed, his foot in a cast and a bandage around his head.

In all honesty, he didn't know why he was even in a medical bed. He was only there, because Tony thought that this would be an amazing time for rest for that 'big-brain.'

"Note to self, when sleep deprived, check the lab floor for random rolls of medical bandages. Not likely to cause death, but simply a sprained ankle and a minor concussion."

"I'll be sure to make a note of that."

Bruce looked up to see Peter standing in the doorway, his backpack around his shoulders, and smile on his face as always.

Tony had taken Peter up to working on his suit after-school on Mondays. And Bruce knew that no matter how hard Peter tried, anytime Tony would even look at the kid, he could imagine Peter fainting from sheer happiness. Which is why he wondered why Peter was here, and not in the lab with Tony.

"Don't you have something to do with Tony today?"

Bruce watched as Peter thoughtfully made his way over, sitting himself into a chair beside his bed.

"I did, but when I got here FRIDAY told me that Tony was running late a business meeting, and wouldn't be here for another hour. So, I decided to wait, and FRIDAY told me I could come visit you here!"

"Wow, am I lucky."

Peter quickly stood up and bowed, before sitting back down. Bruce gave a little chuckle at Peter's antics.

"So," Peter began, "How long do you have to be in here?"

"I don't really know."

"Well you must get bored."

"Well, yeah."

Bruce could feel Peter's gears turning and smiled gently. Peter was always looking out for others, trying to give them a smile before himself.

"We could play a game." Bruce raised his eyebrows and stared at Peter. He must have stared a second to long, because the kid hastily added, "If you like of course!"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, I would. Anything to pass the time." Bruce could see Peter physically light up.

"So what game should we play?"

Peter thought for a bit, before he made that 'Ah ha, Ive got an idea' face. Bruce watched as Peter pulled out a green notebook from his book bag and a pen. Peter flipped to random clean page, and wrot at the top.

"M.A.S.H?"

Peter nodded and said, "It's a fairly popular game at school now. You write down a couple options for a topic, you pick a number, cross some things off, and what you have left is your future!"

"So, the modern day fortune catcher game?"

"Basically yeah."

Bruce nodded at Peter to began, who eagerly began to write.

* * *

"So I need you to give me two occupations."

Bruce though for a second. "Uhh, scientist and florist."

Peter raised an eyebrow. Bruce just returned his stare with a 'don't judge me' face.

"Okay sheesh."

Peter held up his hands in a sign for mock peace. "And I'll write down garbage collector and taxi driver."

* * *

"No don't write that."

"But spouses are an option."

"Yeah, but Pepper would kill me, and I very much like being alive."

"Okay." Bruce watched as Peter did not erase Pepper's name, but added another name below it.

"Peter...Natasha is even worse."

"That's what I'm counting on."

* * *

"Now we need to do number of children."

"No offense, but no thanks."

Bruce watched as Peter narrowed his eyes long and hard, before turning back to the paper.

"So 12 children it is."

"...Why Peter?"

* * *

"Okay, so give me a type of car."

"...helicopter."

"...okay."

* * *

"Give me some college majors."

Bruce though for a moment, before Peter interrupted him.

"But nothing medical and science-y."

Bruce thought for another moment and said, "Graphics, Real Estate, Forensic Psychology, and Creative Writing."

"I said nothing medical and science-y!"

"Forensic Psychology is crime and science."

"Yeah, crime, science, and medical!"

Peter waited a beat before mumbling, "Fine. Have it your way."

* * *

"Okay so those are the questions."

"Half of them were pointless. Like level of education. If I'm a high school dropout, then why would I have a college major degree?"

"I don't know it's just a game."

"And pets. If I'm getting only a possibility of $10 dollars of income and maybe live in a shack, how would I have a fish?"

"Bruce-"

"And if my spouse and are divorced, then-"

"Bruce, just pick a number!"

"Fine, 8."

* * *

Bruce found himself slightly apprehensive every time Peter mumbled a little "Oooo, that's not nice." Or "He's lucky." This was a child's game, that meant nothing. Yet Bruce was slightly worried for his futur- wait. Why was he worrying. He's an adult. He already has a future. This was his future. Bruce mentally sighed and sighed in annoyance at himself.

Until Peter mumbled, "Ouch. Yup, he's definitely gonna die."

Bruce felt his heart skip a beat, and he mumbled a curse at himself.

Peter looked up at Bruce. "Sorry, did you say something."

Bruce shook himself and looked at Peter with a small smile. "Nope."

Peter went back to crossing things off.

* * *

After crossing off the final choices, Peter cleared his throat and looked at Bruce.

"Sir, I have your results."

Bruce rolled his eyes at Peter's attempt of seriousness. "What are they doctor?"

Peter cleared his throat again and dramatically opened his notebook to the page his thumb had been marking.

"I say its nothing to serious. You are a high school dropout-"

Bruce raises his eyebrows. _Your a high school dropout, not to serious._

"-somehow with a degree in Real Estate. Your current occupation is a florist, and you earn an income of $100 a week. Your current spouse is...my aunt."

Both Bruce and Peter stared at each on silence for a second, before Peter shrugged and went back to reading.

"You have 2 kids, though. And I know this isn't real, but just throwing out some baby names, Sherlock is a girl's name."

Silence followed after.

"You know just saying. Anyways, you have a pet horse, and unfortunately you don't have a car or helicopter. You ride a bike. Yeah."

Both Peter and Bruce had a quick mental image of the Hulk arriving on a small blue mountain bike.

"Yeah, so you ride a bike. And you currently live in an apartment."

Peter sighed triumphantly, and closed the notebook.

"Yup, that's your future."

"And everyone at your school plays this?"

"Yeah, stupid isn't it."

"Yes."

"We should probably get rid of it."

"Definitely."

* * *

Peter and Bruce find themselves just talking for the last 20 minutes about random science. Tony walked in later, and gave a small smirk at the overall happy atmosphere Peter was projecting.

"Hey kid." Peter turned to look at Tony, who was standing in the doorway. "Hey Mr. Star-"

"I'm literally just a hour late, and you go out replacing me. With him!" Tony dramatically pointed at Bruce, who on his part just Olle this eyes, and leaned back on the bed. "And here I thought I was you favorite!"

Tony didn't even try to hide the gleeful smile on his face when Peter jumped up stammering, "No-no! Of course not! I- I mean not that I don't like Mr. Banner but- You're great- but I was just-"

Tony laughed at Peter, and then looked at him seriously. "If you want to apologize, then you better be in my lab working on the suit."

His eyes widen when before he had even finished his sentence, Peter had yelled his goodbyes to Bruce, and after gathering his book bag, and had run out of the room right past Tony. Bruce looked at Tony and raised his eyebrows. Tony just looked away and mumbled something.

As he looked away he saw ashes littered around one of the trashcans. Bruce noticed where he was looking and Tony stared met his eyes.

"Do I want to know?"

"No."

"Okay then!"

Bruce smiled at Tony's and Peter's antics before closing his eyes.

Maybe it wasn't so bad being in the med room.

It was definitely not boring.


End file.
